Guns and Mafia Sons
by Musicforeverinmysoul
Summary: A gun doesn't make you better. A wound doesn't make you weak. Once a member, always a member, that's what they had to learn to survive in the Mafia. Jump into a future with Mafia's, gun wars, blood shed, kidnap and much more! Human names used, sorta AU, MAFIA, yaoi, smut, ? death. Everything from romance to suspense. This is the life of the Mafia. Main characters being debated
1. Prologue

**Music: hey what's up everyone? I know what your thinking...dafaq is this? well do me a favor and please read it! I had wanted to write a Mafia fic for a while now and finally I got inspiration from a couple pics on Zerochan. so yeah... this is a very short Prologue but don't worry! you'll get to see a bunch of amazing mafia goodness with everything that you would see in a normal fanfiction! And as you can see this can be counted as AU but im not entirely sure~ but again... im using Human names and because I have a couple favorite characters...**

**Norway: like me?**

**Yupp! like you! I love Norway, Italy, Romano, Japan, Liechtenstein, and Switzy! all of them will be in this and MORE! but because I have fav's this is going to be rated M! yupp! ill write some lemony goodness between multiple pairings! oh yes... so please be patient with me and read! THANK YA!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS ACCOUNT AND TWO FISHIES! YUPP! FISHIES! and all flames will be used to keep me warm at night when my mother kickes me out of the house.  
**

* * *

**The Mafia**

Prologue

During the ages, many countries have gained and lost both special and credible things. Sometimes though we forget these things, just like we forgot about the _Mafia_, which wouldn't have been that bad. But since almost nothing works out as planned for countries lately things did go bad.

It's almost funny. The ways we forgot about the simplest of things that causes most of today's trouble. Did we do anything about it? Of course not. Why would we? It's the Mafia and there's next to nothing to do about them. That's where we ask the question. Why is there nothing to do? Simple.

We can't find them. The Mafia has lived in hiding all over the world; it's next to impossible to find them unless you have business or a bone to pick with them. People tell stories about the Mafia every now and then but end up getting shot down and being called crazy. "A Mafia?" some laugh, "that's crazy!" they snort. But of course no one has really seen them. But the Mafia is as real as you and me; they have everyday lives like everyday people, and have drama like an average high scholar. Oh yes, perfect, gun shooting, murdering, bloody drama.

What not many people know is who the main Mafia's are made up of. So let's break it down. Klrjahrioajdi;kljakioo;nabuklibj. Got it? No? Well then let's break it down even further.

There are a total of seven main Mafia's. There's the Germanic Mafia, they're the one of the ones you see everyday but never knew were in the Mafia. Next, the English Mafia, you also see them on a day-to-day basis but there are less of them then the Germanic. Next comes the Nordic Mafia, this Mafia is everywhere a well, but there are very few of them. They mostly all live up in the north where they aren't bothered. Then there's the Asian Mafia, not to be racist but that's what they are. This Mafia has a very large amount of members, but you almost never see them. After that there's the Russian Mafia, only facts about them is they're the meanest, roughest, and worst Mafia. They don't just live in Russia; you can find them in places such as: Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and Poland. They mainly cause the trouble for the other Mafia's but as time passes they don't show themselves as much. Then there's the most famous Mafia, the Italian Mafia. This Mafia in particular has skills like no other; they can easily find something lost, stolen, or even nonexistent. That's the Italian Mafia though. Finally, it's the most Legendary Mafia, the Secret Mafia. This Mafia has never been seen or found. They stay in hiding like predators, waiting to catch their prey. Of course there's a reason to why they've never been seen. They once got mixed with the wrong crowd and were forced into hiding to protect what they loved. Even though it's still a better love story then Twilight, this Mafia would stay a legend until needed.

With that said, why not tune in on some of the action? This story brings us to a land in the future, no war, no global warnings, and no rulers. This is a time period with Mafia, gun fights, blood shed, kidnap, fighting, and not to mention: AWESOMENESS!

* * *

**(a/n) so yeah...not much to start out with but its getting there trust me! im already working on chapter two and three! so its getting there...not fast...but its getting there! Please be patient with me on this one...trust me you'll see smut, fighting, and everything else! otay? otay! ill see you guys uh...most likely tomorrow if i finish chapter two! oh well...bye now!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**

**please review  
**


	2. Just Another Day Running

**(a/n) hey guys! like I said I would get this chapter up the next day to give you all something to read! YAY! well I really don't have much to say today other than thank you for reading this and hope you all enjoy it! WOOT! how uh...when it comes to pairings...uh wow im a bit stupid but im putting in a lot of my OTP's because i love them! so a few that will be here are: RusAme, Spamano, SuFin, GerIta, Franada and i know a lot of you would now think Fruk right? but i honestly dont think it fits in this story...so with that i think that any other pairing is up to you guys for now... there is one pairing that im debating if i should put in here or not... *le sighs* ill think on it...and now for the story! AWAY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT TWO FISHIES! and any flames will be used to keep me warm at night when my mother kicks me out of the house... COMMENCE WITH THE AWESOMENESS!  
**

* * *

Just Another Day Running

The clock on the wall didn't seem to go fast enough for Vash as he tapped his foot on the floor beneath his desk. Math was too easy of a subject for him to care, even if he was in high school. He sighed heavily as the teacher went on about something he already knew about. Being the top student in your school had it's upsides to it, but right now seemed to be the down side for young Vash as he sat bored to death in the last period of the day. He was beginning to fall asleep when the bell that sounded like a hallelujah sounded out threw the class. Vash got up and spent no time in racing out of the building and pulling out his skate board to ride home on.

Vash lived in a nice house away from the city lights and noisy car drivers, far up in the hills where the sun touches every night at sunset. He lived with his siblings, Gilbert the oldest, Roderich the second oldest, Ludwig the next older brother and then his sister Lilli who was younger than him. Of course he had one more brother named Berwald but he lived with his boyfriend Tino. Vash didn't mind where his brother was knowing he'd see him every now and then, but being the second youngest he had to deal with the other idiots.

As Vash road home he watched as the Fall leaves fell around him and swam in the air when he road by ones laying on the ground. He had to admit that he did enjoy Fall more than the other seasons, but never complained when the other ones came around.

Once he saw his house in view Vash spotted his brother's cars meaning they were all home. He road his skate board a little faster and soon was at the door step of his home. He picked up his skate board and walked inside. "I'm home!" he called while taking off his shoes then hanging up his jacket. He looked around the main foyer and saw no one before heading to the kitchen. There he saw his brother Ludwig cooking what was most likely dinner. "I'm home" he repeated to his brother. Ludwig turned around from the stove and gave a small smile.

"Hey Vash" he said and went back to fixing dinner. "How was school?"

"Boring as ever, is Lilli home yet?" he answered and set his bag down on the couch in the living room that connected to the kitchen.

"No, not yet. She should be home in the next half hour and Roderich is upstairs practicing and Gilbert is in his office working." He explained while seasoning whatever he was making. Vash caught a glance that Ludwig threw at him and walked over to the living room.

"What's with the look?" he asked.

"Well...Father is coming for a visit." Ludwig said with a sigh. Vash groaned and fell on to the couch plop.

"What does the old man want this time?" he groaned and closed his eyes.

"He merely wants to visit Vash" Ludwig shock his head at his brother's exasperation, "just deal with it. You know we only put up with him so Lilli gets a chance to see him." Vash sighed and remembered when they left their father because of his job. He was only twelve when they left and his sister eight. She barely had any memory of their father so when he did come to visit they put up with it for her to see him. Four years ago didn't seem like a long time, but every day they go without having to do what their father had wanted them to do seemed like a pretty damn good idea. It wasn't that they hated their father. Oh no, it was much worse, they hated what he did. He was in the Mafia. The Mafia was a very well known thing but not many people saw them. As it was though, their father was the head of the German Mafia, a very hated one at the most, and Ludwig and his brothers didn't want to be sucked into it with raising Lilli and Vash, so they moved away from him. "We did what we did to keep you and your sister safe." Ludwig continued, bringing Vash out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I know but I still don't like it." Vash scuffed. He heard the front door open and the sound of a bird tweeting away.

"I'm home!" a high sweet voice sounded into the house. A young girl in a middle school uniform walked into the kitchen with a smile and a small yellow bird on her shoulder. She had short blonde hair and a ribbon on one side of her head. "Hello brother Ludwig!" she said in a soft calming voice and placed her school bag on the counter then skipped over the the couch and gave her other brother a hug, "hello Vash!" she smiled.

"Afternoon Lilli" Ludwig responded and went to the fridge for things to cook.

"Welcome home Lilli, did you have fun at school?" Vash asked and let Lilli hug him.

The young girl nodded her head and sat next to her brother. "What's for dinner tonight?" she wondered and looked at Ludwig.

"Whatever bruder cooks is always good" came a voice from the stair case in the foyer. In came a man in his early thirties with silver hair, pale skin, a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. "Is there still coffee from earlier?" the man asked.

"It's on the counter Gilbert" Ludwig motioned to the coffee pot lying alone on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Can you go get Roderich while your finally out of your cave?"

"What? Why do I have to go and get the prick?" Gilbert huffed and poured another cup of coffee.

"I'll do it!" Lilli offered and ran out of the room then upstairs.

"Now that she's out of the room, be ready Glibert, Father is coming over for a visit." Ludwig said with a stern voice and mixing things in a pot on the stove.

Gilbert chocked on his coffee and coughed, "You serious! Why does he have to come?" Gilbert yelled but was quickly shushed by Vash.

Ludwig shock his head and started to dish up the food, "To see us of course" he replied.

"It's not like we don't see him enough already..." Vash imputed, "let's just get his visit over and done with" and with that the door bell rang. Gilbert walked over to the door and opened it to find a tall man with long blonde hair, green jacket and jeans standing outside.

"Father" Gilbert greeted. He let his father inside and the man kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat.

"Gilbert, how are ya?" his father asked and opened his arms for a hug, but instead of receiving one from his son, he heard a shut of "PAPA," and a small little girl ran into his arms hugging him tightly. Their father laughed and hugged his little girl back, "Lilli, it's so good to see you" he smiled.

Lilli giggled and let go of her father, "I didn't know you were coming!" she said smiled brightly. Ludwig and Vash came into the room to greet their father.

"My boys! It's so good to see you again... Where's Roderich?" their father asked.

"The prick is upstairs practicing" Gilbert laughed.

"Hahaha, very funny Gilbert" Roderich called from the stairs. "Father how are you?" he greeted and hugged their dad as they moved into the dinning room. They sat around the dinning room and talked about random things while enjoying the meal that Ludwig had prepared. When they were all done they moved into the living room and talked peacefully. Their father sitting on the couch with Gilbert next to him and then Lilli and Vash. Ludwig and Roderich sat on another smaller couch off to the side. The firepleace warmed the room and set a nice calm mood. As the conversations started to drift into the wind, the room became quiet. That was when their father decided it was time.

"Boys...it's time i told you why i really came over..." their father's voice was quiet but held a secret in it.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked, curious to know why he really was here.

Their father leaned back into the couch more and sighed, "This isn't easy, but I believe it's about time that all of you joined the family business..." he went quiet just as fast as he started.

"What? No!" Vash stated.

"Vash think about it-"

"NO! I'm not having you drag Lilli into this when she's so young!" Vash was furious that his father would even think about the idea of putting his little sister into the Mafia.

"Vash calm down! This family has been part of the Mafia for ages... it only makes sense that all of you become part of it as well!" their father shot back.

"I have to agree! You can't expect us to watch our little sister get dragged into this!" Gilbert yelled.

"You are being unfair Father!" Roderich glared at their father.

"I agree with bruder!" Ludwig shouted. Lilli watched as her father and brothers argued back and forth. She apreciated that her brother's worried about her safety but she also needed them to realize she wasn't little anymore. Lilli stood for her spot on the couch.

"STOP IT!" she yelled loud enough to get all their attentions. Once they all stopped yelling at each other she continued. "I love how much you all care but i believe father is right! We need to take responsiblities for who we are. Besides it couldn't hurt to learn what the family business has all been about." she explained with a smile.

"But Lilli-" Roderich was cut off by Lilli holding up a hand.

"No buts, I dont want to hear it," Lilli said calmly. She then turned to her father and continued to talk, "I believe we would be happy to follow in the family's foot steps father.'

"Awww! You see! I knew you got your mother's charm of getting her way with men. How do you think we ended up with six children instead of two like we planned?" their father laughed. He got up and started heading to the door. "I'll call you if anything happens... and I'll let myself out. I'll be seeing you all later," he said with a smile and headed out the door. And with that the family was left to deal with the fact that they all just became part of the German Mafia. Crap...

* * *

**(a/n) Hey people...so quick thing here to explain further...their father is pretty much Germania but i couldn't think of a name for him so it's just Father...uh...that really just explains how they ended up in the Mafia because you need this information for later in the story... uh... (i say "uh" a lot) mainly now we get down to action because i needed to put that information into that part...but you get to see other things now like romance...blood...action...and other stuff...cool? back to the story now!**

* * *

Kiku ran down an alley way with speed to make distance between him and his chaser. Turning a corner he was cut of by a dead end. "Shit..." he cursed under his breath. There was a giggle in the air, the rain and wind picking up a bit. The asian's hair covered his face and brown eyes. Kiku looked left and right, unsure of what his next move was going to be. The giggling grow louder in his ears as he turned around and saw a black shadow with a cocky smirk plastered onto the face.

"So you tried to run, da?" the figure spoke. Kiku whipped out his gun and shot three bullets. None hit the figure, but instead were deflected by a long metal pipe. "Tsk tsk tsk, and I thought this would be more of a challenge. Oh well... easy blood shed!" the figure said and got closer to the frightened asian.

"Stay back!" Kiku hissed. He kept his gun pointed right at the figure and his hand began to shake with every step closer. The figure came as close as three feet away before stopping. "You play good game with me. But now you die" he snickered.

"I'm stronger than that! You won't get rid of me that easily" Kiku hissed again at the figure. In his mind he prayed that he would actually get out of this alive. Though he knew deep down he wouldn't.

"Da, I've known this from before my dear Kiku~" his name rolled off of the figure's tongue like an insult, threatning him to make a move. The wind blew hard on Kiku's face, causing him to take a step back, hitting the brick wall that trapped him and had him staring face-to-face with his enemy. "Your move" the figure said.

Kiku began to panic and thoughts raced threw his head like bullets that never came craching into his body. He glared daggers into the skull of his enemy and stood his ground.

"Nothing? Oh well. You die now, da?" With that the figure ran forward and ramed his pipe into the the asian's side. Kiku fell to the ground with a grunt and had a few drops of blood in the corner of his mouth. He looked at the ground where his chaser's boots layed. The figure bent down and lifted Kiku's chin with his pipe to stare directly into his eyes. Laughing he spoke with a blood thursty voice, "You know it would have been so nice if you had just died off a long time ago... Then you wouldn't have to deal with the pain you're in now, da? But of course Yao always tries to keep you alive. But why? Your not important. I mean look at you here, staring at your death and still not doing anything but trying to hold a grip onto reality. Just let it go Kiku." The figure smiled a devilish smile and inched his head closer to the asian man.

"I'd love to help you out there, but sadly I'm just doing my job...Ivan"

The rain turned into thunder and lightning as blood covered the bricks that were already painted red. Such a pretty site would have made any ordinary human gag. Oh but not Ivan. He smiled and walked away from his master piece with a laugh that would make even an angel want to comit suicide. A devilish smirk, a giggle, and a pipe. Doesn't ever take anything more, or anything less.

* * *

Touch and sensitivity. Caressing skin like a delicate flower. Tino loved Berwalds touches and kisses that sent him deeper and deeper into a fantasy that he never thought could be real. The light of the moon bathed what they had exposed. Radient, gentle, and yet so calming it was almost forbidden. Touch and sensitivity. Tino would have thought that he was dreaming, sleeping peacefully and dreaming of what he wanted. A quiet whisper ever now and then told him otherwise though. He felt a light touch here and there on his leg and thigh, moaning in satisfation with a light and pleasent kiss to the neck then the soft spot on his shoulder and was ever so slightly moving more and more closer to-

Berwald's phone rang.

Tino absentmindedly cursed under his breath as Berwald reached over tp the bed side table to answer the demonic device. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Oh... well what did he want?...he what?" Berwald had a face of confusion, he turned to Tino and mouthed 'My brother' before going back to talking. "No... he never asked me...what about Lil- oh... i see... right, I'll talk to you later then." and with that Berwald hung up the phone.

"What did you brother want?" Tino asked with big curious eyes.

"Our father paid them a visit."

"Oh? Well that's nice! And what did he say?"

"That we had to join the Mafia..." Berwald said with a sigh. Tino sat on the bed with a confused face, "And they apparently agreed so I'm in too" he finished.

Tino did a half hearted laugh and looked at his boyfriend with an are-you-serious look. "No! Your not getting messed up in the same crap that got my brothers killed!" Tino some what yelled.

"We do not have a choice here... family bus-"

"Family business or not your not getting into this! Especially knowing it's the German Mafia! I'm not going to see you give up your life for something so stupid as the fucking Mafia!" Now, he was yelling.

"Tino, I know that you don't want me to get into this but i have no choice" Berwald was trying his best to stay calm but knew his boyfriend wouldn't have any of it.

"A choice doesn't matter here! I am not going to have you in a situation where your life is in danger! And i don't have anything else to say on the subject!" Tino then got up from his spot on the bed and pulled on his shirt. He walked over to Berwald and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now I'm going to go start dinner." he said and headed to the door. "I'm sorry...but in this relationship we do things together... not to save the other." Tino walked out of their shared bedroom and went back to the kitchen, acting like he didn't just yell at his boyfriend and going back to his normal cheery self.

* * *

**(a/n) ok wow what did i just do? uhhhhh wow... (again i say 'uh' a lot) I'm just gonna leave it here so i can brainstorm the next part... which i dont know when that will be up... most likely chapter two will be up before wednesday so look forward to it! and the reason i jumped between characters is because there's different stories in this and then they all come together in the end...so its confusing how im going to get that all together... ok so now for a quick fact: most of the chapters will be between 5,000 and 10,000 words...this one is like 3,522 so when i get more into the story you'll see longer chapters. and then when i forget to update...ill try really really hard to make it even longer than 10,000 words just for you guys! so with that said ima go and start typing chapter two! LATERZ!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Review!**


	3. Watching Out For Each Other

(a/n)** hey hey! so this is chapter two people! WOOT! thats pretty cool right?  
**

**So the reason it's so late, happens to be because of it being my first year of High school, Ive been working like crazy~. So yeah! And also because I had to wait till Christmas to get my keyboard for my Ipad. And i have it now! and the updates for fanfiction have been getting in the way too... UGH! So! on a final note, I will be writing a lot more in the next few weeks, so if you read my story "The Unlikely Love" and you liked it, be watching for more!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING AND MY FISHIES DIED SO I REALLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! and all flames will be used to keep me warm at night when my mother kicks me out of the house! ENJOY PEEPS :)**

* * *

Watching Out For Each Other

"Lazy"

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"Annoying"

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

"Dumb-ass"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYWHERE BECAUSE OF THIS, ARU!"

"Sorry anko..." the two in the back said.

It was a Wednesday night, cool air flowing along as the full moon shown brightly above. Southern Russia wasn't Yao's favorite place but he needed to go here on business. As Yao drove down the empty street he thought to himself about everything that had happened. All he could remember was getting that phone call...

~flashback~

_Yao fired five times at the target watching as five holes formed a large hole in the center._

_"Mr. Wang, telephone" a servent said from behing him. Yao turned around and locked the safety onto his gun before putting it down. Taking the phone from the servant's hand he held it to his ear._

_"This is Wang..."_

_"Ahh~ my favorite Mafia leader~ how are you?" a giggle all too familiar sounded from the other end._

_"Ivan..." Yao spat and gritted his teeth._

_The giggle came again. "So you do remember me, I thought that old brain of yours would have forgotten me by now~" Yao could feel the smile from the other end of the phone._

_"How could I forget the bastard that kidnapped my son?"_

_"Oh, but that was so long ago Yao~"_

_"He was only five, aru!" Yao slammed his hand on the rack of guns by his side, knocking a few to the ground._

_"Ah yes that is true, da? Well enough chitchat. Are you missing someone by chance Yao?"_

_The Chinese man froze. 'Missing someone?' Last time he had checked everyone was home today except..._

_"Where's Kiku..."_

~End of Flashback~

Ivan had Kiku, Yao's little brother, and he was mad. In the backseat were Meimei and Imyoungso, next to him in the front seat was Yao's son Kaoru. He was going to take more people but told the others to stay home for this one. Yao checked the pistol by his side once more before turning a corner and driving a little faster.

"Will we get Uncle back Dad?" his son spoke from next to him.

Yao smiled softly at him, "We will Kaoru... We will." With that Yao sped up and drove into the direction he wanted. The direction to his enemy.

* * *

Berwald walked silently into the office, closing the door behind him. He cleared his throat to make himself known.

"Oh, hey Berwald!" His best friend exclaimed and jumped up from his seat to run over and hug the man. "It's good to see you today!"

"Sure Mathias..." he sighed. It wasn't like he didn't like his friend, he just couldn't handle him sometimes. He was loud, obnoxious, annoying, and very cheery.

"Come! Have a seat!" Mathis pulled the man to a chair in front of his desk and forced him to sit down before going around to his own chair. "So Berwald! What are you doing here today?" He asked with a large grin.

A sigh escaped Berwald, "I wanted to know how he's doing, since you took him in after the accident."

Mathias's face fell at the mention of 'him'. "He's... he's hanging in there. Not much I can do and the therapist told me he won't change."

"Shock..."

Mathias nodded and gazed over to a picture on his desk with five people in it. "I miss him..."

"We all do." Berwald replied.

"No Ber! I mean... I could have stopped the accident from happening!" Mathias's voice raised. The man then sighed and leaned back in his chair. "He would still be here..."

Berwald shock his head at his friend. He knew Mathias blamed himself for the accident. "We just need to keep his brothers calm for now."

His friend sighed once more. "Emil is a strong kid. I just wish there was more that I could do for him."

"Just stay by his side and comfort him."

There was a long silence and Berwald took that as a sign for him to leave. Getting up and walking to the door, he was stopped by a voice.

"Even Tino is taking it rough... Make sure you keep him calm. We don't need both brothers falling over the edge."

With that Berwald walked out of the office, knowing deep inside his decision was final. He didn't care if Tino said no, he would join the mafia to keep him safe.

* * *

After Berwald had left the room, Mathias took the picture into his hand. the picture of him and four other males. Smiling.

Mathias let a tear fall down his face at the site of his friend smiling. 'I'm so sorry Lukas...' he thought with a sad smile.

* * *

Gilbert sipped at his beer slowly, not all too excited to get drunk. The moon above his head was full that night and shinned brightly. As Gilbert thought to himself he found his thoughts going back to his father's visit. 'I can't shake the feeling that we might be in over our heads' he thought to himself.

Gilbert wasn't one that had interest in his father's work. He more or less didn't care at all. Strangely enough he had dealt with the mafia already. Though it was all in the past, Gilbert would occasionally look back at his experience with the mafia. 'I have to protect my family. Somehow.' His thoughts trailed off in different directions until someone came up next to him.

"I though you would be out here Gilbert." Ludwig said. He had changed into his night clothes over an hour ago. Gilbert, however, was still dressed.

"Hey bruder." Gilbert said softly. "Why are you still up?" he asked semi-curious.

Ludwig smiled, "I was helping Vash in the armory room."

"That kid and his guns, I swear." Gilbert chuckled, amused by his little brother and his love for guns. Vash learned at a young age how to shoot a gun. Now that he was grown up he was only sixteen and had one amazing shot. Though Vash has never killed someone, he was capable to if needed.

"You know... we have to think carefully about our plans now." Ludwig stated, making Gilbert's face drop.

"We can't protect everyone everyday. Even if being in the mafia helps others, we won't be protected. We won't be able to stop the bloodshed."

"And Lilly..."

"...and Lilly"

"You two better get to bed soon." A voice from behind them drew their attention away from the scenery outside and to the balcony doors where Roderich stood.

"Since when did you become the boss of me?" Gilbert smirked.

Roderich gave out a sigh and shook his head. "Come on you two, I just got Lilly to bed. One of you has to pull Vash away from the armory room." He then smirked at Gilbert.

Gilbert slumped forward and mumbled to himself things like 'stupid prick' and 'stupid brothers' which only made Ludwig and Roderich laugh. Ludwig placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder leading him inside and waving good night to Roderich before disappearing down the hall. Roderich gave out a half sigh half laugh then turned his attention towards the sky and the full moon. 'I wish you were still here mother... We may need you now more than ever...' Roderich then turned on his heel and closed the door behind him, closing the curtains, and headed to bed.

* * *

"No! No please have mercy!"

"Sorry, but I don't think you deserve mercy..."

"Please! I beg you!"

"Did the girl you raped beg like you? Did she beg for you to stop?"

"Please!"

A gun shot was fired. A man in his late thirties fell to the floor, a bullet hole between his eyes. Blood splattered all across the brick wall.

"Burn in hell bastard." A lighter was flickered on and thrown onto the dead body.

Lovino Vargas, twenty-five, head of the Italian mafia, watched with glaring eyes as the body was engulfed by flames. Once the job was done he turned on his heal and walked back to his car, jumping into the front seat and tossing his hand held gun onto the seat next to him. He started the car and drove away from the alley he was just in, never taking a glance back as he drove away. Lovino drove up to an empty street along the coast where the sun was just starting to rise. He had been out all night doing his job. The job of a Mafia leader. Not that he cared if anyone saw him, because people feared him. Most would run and hide if they saw him and other mafia members drive down the street.

Lovino pulled up to a large two story house. He jumped out and grabbed his gun plus a duffle bag from the back seat then proceeded around the back of the house. The young Italian man slipped in through the back door as to not disturb anyone who was still asleep. He tossed the duffle back into a closet and set the gun on a counter as he walked down the hall and up a staircase. Making his way into a large bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle. Lovino walked up to the bed to see the occupant of it had not woken up. A tiny smile made it way to Lovino's face. He began changing out of his bloody clothes and into something for bed before sliding into the large bed. The occupant of the bed immediately snuggled in closer to him, laying his head on Lovino's chest.

"You were gone too long."

"Forgive me Feli, I had trouble with a gang on the west coast." Lovino replied and set a hand onto of Feli's head stroking it gently. "Sleep now little brother."

Feli didn't question anything and nodded returning to the peaceful dream he was having before his brother came home. Lovino kisses the top of his head then closed his own eyes for sleep to take him, dreams of his enemies being slaughtered and killed made him smile as he held his brother close, almost afraid to let go.

* * *

Far into the northern parts of Russia, a man stood looking out his window at the snow that cascated down onto the plaines of his home. The man gave a smile, wicked in features. The man was named Ivan Braginski, more over, the head of the Russian Mafia. The most ruthless mafia, who left no trace other that the bloodied and dismembered body of their victim. Ivan had seen war. Ivan had seen blood showers. Ivan had witnessed the very murder of his own parents. Ivan had seen insane. He was not insane. He was a work of art waiting to be admired in the future as the man no one could stop.

The Russian man stood proud while watching the view outside, hands behind back, feet spread shoulder width. He was a man who knew military skills, who knew the concept of machinery.

"Everything seems to be falling into place now." he smirked to himself. Ivan had planned out everything accordingly to finally take down his enemy, the Asian Mafia. He had catpure the leader's brother and wielded him down to on the brink of death. He couldn't lose, nor would he let Yao stop him. He laughed again, an almost evil laugh. 'Poor Yao, never will he see Kiku again. I'll make sure Yao knows the extent of who I am.' he thought to himself. He was a proud man. He already distroyed another mafia when he killed the heir to the mafia. Ivan wouldn't be stopped from distroying all the mafias so only his stands in the end.

"Brother?" a soft calm voice came from behind him. Ivan immediately dropped his wicked smile to a more kinder smile as he turned.

"What is it sister?" he asked. His older and younger sisters stood next to each other a few meters away from Ivan.

Katyusha, the oldest, spoke to him once more, "Dinner is ready brother." She smiled softly at him.

Ivan nodded and waved for them to leave which they did a moment later. He returned his gaze out to the view outside his window. The Russian man loved his sisters dearly. He would do anything for them. They were his only family, his only true friends. Ivan sighed softly then heard someone run up behind him.

"Mr. Braginski!"

"What is it Toris?" Ivan did not turn around this time and kept a stern look on his face this time.

"The prisoner sir! He's gone!" Toris all but screamed out in fright.

Ivan spun around at this giving Toris an angered stare. "What do you mean? He couldn't just get up and leave!" he raised his voice, but not too much to alert his sisters.

"He's gone sir! We can't find a single trace of him!" Toris responded, shaking slightly at the anger from his boss.

Ivan turned his eyes away from Toris, thinking.

"But we did find something on the floor sir." Toris spoke after a long silence filled the room.

"Which would be?" he turned his eyes back to Toris making the man shake again.

"We-we found this sir..." Toris held out a small piece of paper and walked a few feet forward to Ivan. Ivan raised a brow then took the piece of paper and held it in his hand looking at the message on it. 'Secrets should remain hidden' it read.

Ivan squeezed his hand around the piece a paper and dismissed Toris, turning back to the window.

'It seems the Secret Mafia is making themselves known...' he thought. 'I may need a new plan...' Ivan watched out the window as the snow continued falling everywhere. Unbeknownst to him, two loan figures made a break for it, disappearing into the far forest.

* * *

"You idiot, stop fucking eating for once in your life."

"I'm..I'm sorry you had to-"

"Shut up stupid."

"..."

"...Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Be fucking lucky you didn't die."

"I should be lucky to have friends like you..."

"Save the shit for when the others get here."

"How have you been?"

"...what kind of question is that?!"

"Hehehe... you never change eh?"

"..."

"..."

"Do you think this war will end soon?"

"..."

"Hey I asked you a que-"

"I don't know..."

"...oh."

"I know though... that we have allies... so maybe we have a chance."

"We have no fucking chance..."

"I know... at least until we know what's going to happen."

"...Lets get you inside, I don't need you bleeding to death."

"Thank you... You sacrificed so much...to protect so many..."

"It's my job."

"...no."

"?"

"It's our job now."

"...yeah...it is."

* * *

(a/n) **Holy... fucking... shit... wha- oh screw it I dont even know!**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews and follows and favorites so far guys! Your names will go in the ending thanks~ so review to get a shout out in the end!**

**I swear...no...i promise?...no... Ok i WILL get the next chapter out sooner than this one because I have a key board for my Ipad now so I can type on the go~! WOOT! so again thank you guys~!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Review!**


End file.
